


Jediný, na kom ještě záleží

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Jediný, na kom ještě záleží

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Povídka byla sepsaná o songu Robot Boy od Linkin Park a... myslím, že k tomu fakt sedí.

Obloha byla šedivá, v posledních dnech to vypadalo, jako by slunce ani nevycházelo. Okolí Malfoy Manor působilo pochmurněji než kdy dřív, doby jeho největší slávy se ztratily v nenávratnu.

 

 

Mladý muž se světlými vlasy se na půli své cesty otočil a zahleděl se na sídlo z jeho odvrácené strany. Ani nevěděl proč, chodil tudy často, ponořen do svých myšlenek. Obrovský dům už nenacházel pražádné využití, a nebýt kouzel, zchátral by. Takhle se stále blyštil novotou a cele kontrastoval se zahradou, kde nerostlo kromě plevele už vůbec nic.

 

 

Při pohledu na Malfoy Manor mladý muž nevyplouvaly na povrch zrovna šťastné vzpomínky. Vlastně si ani nebyl jistý, zda panství někdy nazval alespoň v duchu domovem. Navenek i zevnitř působil chladně, vůbec nepřipomínal to, o čem jeho spolužáci hovořili jako o domově, kde se všichni scházeli v jednom z pokojů, nejlépe s hořícím krbem. Poseděli, mluvili spolu o věcech, jež toho druhého tížily, a užívali si společnost své rodiny.

 

 

Nic z toho ale Draco Malfoy nezažil.

 

 

Svůj domov spatřoval v osobě. Tam, kde byla jeho matka, tam byl doma, a mohlo to být úplně kdekoliv. Už od raného dětství se zdála být tím jediným člověkem, který jej miloval. Hluboce a opravdově, bez ohledu na to, k čemu byl předurčen. Předurčen svým otcem.

 

 

Potřásl hlavou ve snaze se navždy podobných úvah, otevírajících staré rány, zbavit, otočil se k domu zády a pokračoval po chodníku z šedivé dlažby. Šedé… šedivé… takové bylo všechno kolem něj.

 

 

Stisknul kliku. Zavrzala.

 

 

Prošel brankou, ale nechal ji otevřenou, a pokračoval dál, nyní již jen po vyšlapané cestičce. Otevřelo se před ním obrovské prostranství, nádherná zelená louka, orámovaná lesem. Zhluboka se nadechl, čerstvý vzduch se mu prohnal plícemi a dal mladému muži pocítit, že je stále naživu. Občas si připadal vnitřně mrtvý, ale tyhle chvíle, drobné okamžiky a záchvěvy štěstí jej držely nad vodou. Pro tyhle existoval.

 

 

Vydal se k východní části lesa, v dlani pevněji stisknul rudou růži, dílem, aby se vytrhl ze snění a připomněl si, proč tady je, dílem kvůli silnému větru, jenž se náhle objevil. Rázným krokem se blížil k prvním stromům, jež se jako na neviditelný povel začaly rozestupovat, dokud Draco nedošel k cíli.

 

 

Už se zvědavě nerozhlížel, jako když ho sem otec vzal poprvé. Minul okázale vyhlížející hrobky svých předků bez povšimnutí. Stejně jako dům je v dobrém stavu udržovalo kouzlo, on sám by se nenamáhal. Jménu Malfoy nevděčil za nic, na co by byl hrdý.

 

 

U hrobu na samotném konci hřbitova poklekl, pohled upřený na bílý kámen a na něm zlatým písmem napsané jméno.

 

 

_Narcissa Malfoy (16. 2. 1955 - 17. 8. 1999)_

 

 

_Loving mother above all._

 

 

Pomník včetně textu navrhnul sám, otec neprotestoval. Od matčiny smrti téměř nikdy neprotestoval proti tomu, co jeho syn chtěl učinit, většinou se vzmohl jen na poznámku či poskytnutí rady. Člověk, který Draca celý život nutil jít cestou, kterou mu zvolil, mu dával volnou ruku, a kdyby se mladý Malfoy rozhodl odejít ze sídla, krátkodobě či navždy, nebránil by mu.

 

Tím si byl Draco jistý, dnes už by mu otec v ničem nebránil.

 

 

Rozmýšlel nad tím mnohokrát, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se přestěhoval, zkusil začít znovu a někde úplně jinde, na vlastní pěst a s novou identitou.

 

 

Vše ale zůstalo v jeho myšlenkách, honily se mu hlavou i ve chvíli, kdy pokládal na bílý kámen růži. Kontrastovala s atmosférou hřbitova, kontrastovala s šedí v Dracově nitru. Vždy zvolil růži, jasně rudou, krvavě rudou růži, jež dávala najevo, že květina je na vrcholu svého zdraví, svého života, a takovou si chtěl Draco pamatovat svou matku.

 

 

Byla taková v době, kdy jméno Voldemort patřilo vzdálené budoucnosti, v časech, odkud pocházely Dracovy první vzpomínky na ni, kdy si s ním hrála a otec… Matně si pamatoval, že i on se s ním hrával, házel jej do vzduchu, učil je jednoduchá kouzla určená pro pobavení dětské duše.

 

 

Na tváři mladšímu muže se nepohnul ani sval, jen oči posmutněly ještě víc. Měl tak nesmírně málo radostných vzpomínek na dětství, ani myslánka mu neuměla vyjevit více. Většinou mu ukazovala jen ty, které dobře znal. Otec, chladný, neústupný, matka stojící opodál, příliš vyděšená na to, aby vymluvila svému manželovi jeho počínání, jímž připravoval syna na roli v novém světě.

 

 

Až později Draco pochopil, že i jeho otec se bál. Bál se tak strašně moc, aby jeho syn Voldemorta nezklamal a neupadl u něj v nemilost, stáhl by jej s sebou. Nevěděl, jestli by za to svého otce měl nenávidět, jestli se to od něj čeká, ale on sám to tak necítil.

 

 

Cítil křivdu, cítil se být obrán o bezstarostné dětství, jež mu otec, tušící Voldemortovo z-ne-mrtvýchvstání, svou nelítostnou výchovou zničil. Cítil hněv a smutek, že matka nikdy dříve nezakročila. Ale stejně tak cítil i hrdost, že její čin, její láska k němu…

 

 

Smutné, ocelově šedé oči se bolestně zavřely.

 

 

…její láska k němu dopomohla Potterovi, aby zabil Voldemorta. Cítil hrdost, že jeho otec vypovídal proti zbylým Smrtijedům, aby zachránil svou rodinu i za cenu toho, že Azkabanu neujde. Viděl jeho výraz, když přísahal, když vypovídal, když ho odváděli…

 

 

Lucius věděl, co činí, znal následky, ale stál si neochvějně za svým. Chtěl je zachránit a v tu chvíli mu na ničem jiném nezáleželo. V tu chvíli mu Draco odpustil.

 

 

Jedna, jediná slza unikla zpod víčka, skutálela se po bledé tváři a padla na kámen.

 

 

Vstal, pár vteřin ještě v tichosti rozjímal, než se vrátil cestou skrze stromy zpět na louku. Zaclonil si tvář, silná zář z oblohy jej na pár vteřin téměř oslepila, vzápětí však pominula. Zůstal stát, strach ho na moment ochromil, po chvíli se dal znovu do pohybu.

 

 

Srdce mu náhle bilo jako na poplach. Ta zář… nevídal ji často. Naštěstí.

 

 

Nad sídlem a přilehlými pozemky se vznášela upravená verze Fideliova zaklínadla. Držela je v pasti, ale také chránila před Smrtijedy, kteří i tři roky po válce stále toužili dopadnout zrádce. Nebylo jich mnoho, dle odhadů Ministerstva sotva tucet, ale byli tam. A nepolevovali.

 

 

Ve snaze zbavit se strachu, uklidnit se, se znovu zastavil a postavil čelem místu, odkud vyšla ona zář. Tam se pokusili Smrtijedi o průnik. Neúspěšně, tím si byl jistý. Jinak by už byl mrtvý.

 

 

Občas přemýšlel i nad tím, co by se stalo, kdyby tehdy s matkou uprchli. Otec by byl v Azkabanu, oni pryč. Nemohli by jej navštívit, možná by mu za jejich nepřítomnosti dali polibek a oni by neměli šanci tomu zabránit. Ne, bylo dobře, že zůstali. Vídali Luciuse málo, ale vídali.

 

 

Jenže nebýt té jedné osudné návštěvy, možná by jeho matka ještě žila.

 

 

Odmítla se po Luciusově svědčení skrývat, věřila, že Ministerstvo jim zajistí potřebnou ochranu. Nemýlila se. Sám Potter se přesvědčil o tom, že Fidelius funguje tak, jak má. Jen pár čarodějů, kterým věřil, se mohlo přenést dovnitř, stejně tak je tito museli doprovázet ven. Ale oni stejně neměli, kam by šli. Kromě Azkabanu.

 

 

Střídavě otce navštěvovali, za nimi však kromě Pottera pravidelně nedocházel nikdo. Dokud jeho matka žila, Potter se objevoval každou první neděli v měsíci, nyní už zhruba jednou za půl roku. Měl se dobře, o tom Draco nepochyboval, přestože to nikdy nezmínil. Dokonce se vyjádřil způsobem, že by svému rivalovi podal pomocnou ruku, kdyby se nakonec rozhodl Malfoy Manor opustit s novou identitou.

 

 

Jenže on nikdy nechtěl opustit svou matku. Zčista jasna jej opustila ona.

 

 

Ochrana selhala v samotném Azkabanu, kam šla navštívit Luciuse. Stačila dojít jen k jeho cele a něčí Avada jí zabránila zaklepat. Pachatele našli o měsíc později, Draco jméno toho Smrtijeda neznal. Pohřbu se zúčastnila hrstka lidí, což Draco vítal. Neměl zájem se bavit s kýmkoliv.

 

 

Tehdy mu Potter zopakoval svůj návrh. Draco jej poslal ke všem čertům.

 

 

O týden později přišla další Potterova nabídka, byla však zcela jiného druhu. Označil Azkaban za méně bezpečný než Fideliovo zaklínadlo, a Draco pochopil, kam tím míří. Souhlasil. Zdravý rozum mu radil, že to nemusí dopadnout dobře, že vzhledem k minulosti nenajdou společnou řeč, ale srdce mluvilo jinak. Lucius byl jeho otec, jeho rodina. A navzdory všemu jej Draco hluboko uvnitř miloval.

 

 

Když se rozhodl konečně vrátit zpět do domu, na mysli mu vytanulo mudlovské přísloví, zaslechnuté kdoví kde. Pohled mu totiž padl na jedno z oken Malfoy Manor, ne zcela náhodou se zadíval tam, kde přebýval jeho otec, jenž se díval jeho směrem.

 

 

My o vlku…

 

 

Draco se vydal rychlý krokem k zadnímu vchodu. Dříve měl svému otci za zlé, že alespoň jednou za měsíc, nebo i za rok nejde k matčině hrobu s ním. Jenže po delší době strávené takřka jen v jeho společnosti pochopil, že Lucius cítí vinu za její smrt. Cítil ji každý den, neustále, nepotřeboval kvůli tomu kamkoliv chodit. Občas se mu na tváři usadil pohled zcela ztracený, někdy se na moment změnivší ve vzteklý, nebetyčně bolestný, a někdy sotva na setinu vteřinu se mu tváří mihnul poloúsměv.

 

 

Poloúsměv, který Draca v tu chvíli zahřál u srdce způsobem, jakým si nedokázal představit, že by svedlo cokoliv jiného. Jeho otec byl jen stínem majestátního muže, jakým býval. Fyzickou kondici si sice snažil udržet, váhu po pobytu v Azkabanu opět nabral, ale šedé oči byly po většinu času vyhaslé, jen ten pomíjivý náznak úsměvu je na moment naplnil životem.

 

 

Jeho syn ani zdaleka nevěděl, jestli se to kdy změní k lepšímu. Doufal, přál si to, ale nebyl si jistý ani tím, zda už to, co sám činil, bylo správně.

 

 

Těžké dveře za ním zapadly a Draco se vydal po schodech nahoru, do hlavního sálu. Nechal jej vymalovat na fialovo, závěsy nikdy nezatahoval, rámy oken pak zdobily barevné žárovičky. Jen tak se při pouhém procházení místností nechvěl děsem při pomyšlení, jaké hrůzy tady spatřil, jakých zvěrstev se účastnil. Ano, celý sál působil jako nechutný kýč, ale raději by se jeho estetická duše pozvracela, než aby se třásl strachy.

 

 

Mířil do vedlejšího pokoje, jehož zařízení bylo stále stejné. Nábytek z tmavě hnědého dřeva, zbytek sladěn do kombinace bílé, stříbrné a zelené. V této místnosti trávil nejvíce času. Četl si knihy nebo noviny. Dnešní výtisk Denního věštce ležel u malého, jídelního stolu pro dva lidi. Víc nepotřebovali.

 

 

Usadil se a přelétl očima hlavní zprávy. Nic, co by jej zaujalo, přesto věděl, že většinu z něj přečte nahlas. Dveře vrzly.

 

Draco lusknul prsty, po jeho levici se zjevil domácí skřítek.

 

 

"Pablo, prosil bych dva čaje, děkuji," požádal ve služebnickém úboru oblečeného skřítka, který se uklonil, jeho uši zaplály a zmizel.

 

 

Ministerstvo jim týrané skřítky sebralo a pod podmínkou dobrého zacházení poslalo čtyři jiné. Nevzpomínal si, že by po válce měl kdy chuť do někoho kopat. Poznal, že čistá krev nic neznamená. Že slovo původ je bezpředmětné. Že myslící bytosti jsou si rovny. Něco, co by dříve neměl šanci při své výchově pochopit. Výchově a vlastní hlouposti.

 

 

"Otče," pozdravil příchozího, nevzhlédl k němu však. Lucius od chvíle, kdy opět bydlel na Malfoy Manor, se ke skřítkům choval odměřeně, slova prosím se od něj člověk stále nedočkal, ale Draco se domníval, že ruku už by na ně také nevztáhl. Ať už jej natolik poznamenala válka nebo vidina opětovného shledání s prostředím Azkabanu.

 

 

"Draco," pronesl tiše starší Malfoy a usadil se naproti svému synovi. "Další útok?"

 

 

"Ano," přisvědčil Draco a odložil noviny stranou. "Chceš snídani?"

 

 

Lucius mlčel, Draco pátravě sledoval výraz jeho tváře, směřující k oknu. Byl tady v bezpečí. Snad.

 

 

"Ne, děkuji, asi mě přešla chuť."

 

 

Draco mu rozuměl, sám na čerstvém vzduchu pocítil hlad, nyní se mu ale žaludek svíral tak, že by do sebe ani sousta nedostal.

 

 

"Měl bys odejít."

 

 

"Otče, o tom jsme již mluvili," nebyl návrhem svém otce Draco překvapen, hlas pevný. "Chci zůstat."

 

 

"Vždyť jen mrháš svým talentem…" kroutil Lucius hlavou, plavé vlasy odhodil stranou, když se pohledem vrátil ke svému synovi. "Nechceš to ještě zvážit, Draco?"

 

 

Prosba. V šedých očích spatřoval Draco úpěnlivou prosbu, žádný rozkaz, náznak rozhořčení či zklamání. Lucius si pro něj přál lepší život, nevnucoval mu jej.

 

 

"Ne," stál si mladší muž za svým.

 

 

Lucius neřekl nic, leč Draco na něm poznal, že se mu ulevilo. Že byl vděčný, i když jej Dracův osud trápil.

 

"Nevěříš mu," konstatoval.

 

 

V konverzaci je vyrušil domácí skřítek, jenž přinesl čaj. Voněl nádherně. Draco kouzlem zchladil nápoj na vhodnou teplotu, uchopil šálek a upil. Přemýšlel nad odpovědí, získával čas. Jeho otec už takhle nevěřil tomu, že Fidelius je stoprocentně spolehlivý, nevěřil, že je v bezpečí. A nevěřil Ministerstvu.

 

 

"Potterovi věřím," pronesl nakonec rozvážně. "Matce se cítí být stále zavázán."

 

 

Lucius se čaje nedotkl. Při zmínce o jeho ženě mu výraz ztuhnul, vzápětí se postavil a zaujal místo u okna, shlížel jím do šedivé zahrady.

 

 

"Ale obávám se, že kdybych přijal jeho nabídku na změnu identity a odešel, tak už by Ministerstvu nemohl v ničem zabránit. Nejspíše se mě bude nadále snažit přemluvit, jelikož sám souhlasí s tím, aby se náš dům stal pro zbývající Smrtijedy návnadou," vyřkl Draco myšlenku, jež se vznášela ve vzduchu už hodně dlouho, ale otevřeně se o ní neodvážili mluvit.

 

 

Ano, Draco Potterovi věřil. Věřil tomu, že by jej nenechal vystavit takovému nebezpečí, ať už by o Potterovu starost stál nebo ne. Jenže jeho otec… Měl pocit, že kdyby s podobným návrhem za Luciusem přišli, aniž by byl Draco přítomen, tak by souhlasil. Souhlasil by se sebevražednou operací, protože by mu už nikdo nezbyl.

 

 

"Neměl bych mu to za zlé."

 

 

"Já vím, otče," díval se Draco na záda druhého muž, jenž se mírně natočil směrem k němu, oči téměř dojatě zazářily, rty se jemně usmály, a do Dracova nitra se vplížil podivný pocit sounáležitosti.

 

 

Měl obavy, že se s otcem nesnesou, že si nebudou rozumět. Ale opak byl pravdou, prožitá hrůza je změnila, sdílený smutek spojil.

 

 

"Mohl…" odkašlal si Lucius, než pokračoval, "mohl bys mi prosím přečíst noviny?"

 

 

Dracovi se srdce sevřelo nadšením. Předčítal otci noviny den co den, aniž by se dočkal ujištění, že to jeho otec vítá. Dobře by si také mohl Denního věštce přečíst sám, ale nikdy neprotestoval, když se Draco uvelebil v křesle s čajem, a sděloval mu většinou nezajímavé novinky z kouzelnického světa, od něhož byli odříznuti. Mladší muž usuzoval, že Lucius možná ani neposlouchá, prostě jen vítá možnost nějak zabít čas.

 

 

Noviny zašustily, když je Draco rozložil na konferenční stolek, posadil se do křesla a očima znovu přelétl titulky, z nichž vybral ty nejodbornější, jestli se o tom ve spojení zrovna s Denním věštcem dalo mluvit. Drby vynechával bez výjimky.

 

Místností se rozlehl Dracův hlas, Lucius chvíli poslouchal ve stoje, načež se usadil ve vedlejším křesle. Jeho syn, ač se věnující textu před ním, na sobě cítil pohled svého otce. Nebyl to ten, jakým jej propaloval, když jako dítě něco provedl, na to… hlas se mu zachvěl… na to mu bylo příliš dobře.

 

 

Lucius se takto na něj nedíval poprvé, ovšem většinou šlo o vteřinové záležitosti, nyní na něj byly šedé oči upřené po celou dobu čtení, až dokud Draco, nesvůj z otcova nenadálého zájmu, nevzhlédl. Ano, zájmu. Zájem a přízeň se skvěli v Luciusově pohledu, hřejivém natolik, že jeho syn se octl pod přívalem příjemného tepla, jež mu zalilo nitro, nečekaně silný pocit štěstí následoval.

 

 

Draco neměl ponětí, co se to děje, byl snad jeho otec natolik vděčný za to, že se jej tady nechystá nechat napospas i po tom, co všechno způsobil?

 

 

"Mám přestat?" zeptal se tiše hlasem, který neznal.

 

 

"Ne, pokračuj, odpusť," vkradl se do šedých očí stín studu a viny, jenž Draco nechápal, jen byl ještě víc zmatený, proto se rozhodl raději opět věnovat čtení. Než sklopil zrak, zaznamenal na zlomek vteřiny nešťastný výraz, jenž protnul Luciusovu tvář, jako by něčeho na okamžik zalitoval, než se opřel zátylkem o opěradlo křesla, víčka mu klesla.

 

 

Draco četl, čas od času se napil čaje, přitom pozoroval téměř uvolněnou tvář svého otce. Takhle… v klidu… vypadal, že nestárne, jako by jej žádný Azkaban nepoznamenal.

 

 

Když pak z Denního věštce vyčerpal vše, co stálo za řeč, noviny tiše odložil a rozhodl se tiše vytratit. Zdálo se mu totiž, že jeho otec spí, sám měl ještě nějakou korespondenci s knihkupcem, kterou se mohl zabývat, a tak se postavil a po špičkách se chystal kolem Luciuse projít. Šedé oči se však náhle otevřely, přesně ve chvíli, kdy se Draco nacházel čelem k němu.

 

 

"Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit," zašeptal Draco.

 

 

"Nespal jsem," potřásl Lucius hlavou, pohled z tváře svého syna přesunul jinam, jako by se potřeboval zamyslet, nad čím vlastně posledních několik desítek minut uvažoval.

 

 

Draco trpělivě vyčkával, přišlo mu totiž, že Lucius se mu chystá ještě něco říct a pouze hledá vhodná slova, a tak jen přešlápl, přenesl váhu na druhou nohu, jeho otec si ale nejspíše myslel, že chce odejít, neboť jeho paže vystřelila k Dracově zápěstí.

 

 

Oči obou Malfoyů se střetly, Draco v těch Luciusových, poplašených spatřil cosi ne nepodobné zoufalství, což v kombinaci s tím, jak jej držel… Jeho otec se něčemu v sobě snažil bránit, bojoval s tím, co zoufale chtěl. Více ale z šedých hloubek vyčíst nestačil, Lucius se posunul v křesle a… Draco se neodtáhnul.

 

 

Naopak ještě pozvedl ruce, aby jej otec mohl obejmout kolem pasu, zarazilo jej, s jakou důvěrou zabořil obličej do jeho košile, vydechnutí slyšitelně roztřesené, vteřinu nevěděl, jestli může, ale brzy pohladil dlouhé vlasy, světlé a jemné.

 

 

Co se stalo, že je otec náhle… jiný? Komunikativní, otevřený… Draco byl zmatený, ale cítil, že jeho srdce po podobných projevech náklonosti toužilo už dlouhé roky, kdy se mu dostávalo jen rozkazů a zákazů. Teď jej otec objímal, vnímal jeho dech na svém bříšku a pod prsty vlasy. Hladil jej, probíral se prameny a nitro se mu chvělo radostí, byť rozum radil být opatrnější, nepropadnout této chvíli až příliš… jakmile se vše vrátí k normálu, o to více by to bolelo.

 

 

Jenže všechny úvahy se rozutekly, když se Lucius mírně odtáhl, ale jen tak, aby mohl vzhlédnout. Dracovo už tak zkoušené srdce se sevřelo při pohledu na slzy, jež se třpytily v očích jeho otce, dlaň mu z plavých vlasů sklouzla na hladkou tvář. Luciusovy dlaně nyní spočívaly na Dracových bocích, mohl by odejít, nedržel jej pevně, jen…

 

 

Draco polknul, jelikož jím jako blesk projela myšlenka. Jedna, jediná, která jej ochromila, zasáhla, kterou by měl ukrýt hluboko v sobě, ale okamžitě od jejího zrodu věděl, že to nedokáže. Stávala se v jeho hlavě živější a neodolatelnější, kolena mladého muže byla jako z rosolu, když si uvědomil, že Lucius… vzhlížející k němu, má v očích kromě prosby ještě něco jiného, něco, co dokonale odpovídá tomu, co cítí on sám.

 

 

Pohnul dlaní na Luciusově tváři, uhranutě sledoval pohyb vlastního palce, jenž mířil neochvějně za svých cílem, přejel po spodním rtu. Draco, vyděšen svým jednáním, bezradně zrakem vyhledal otcův pohled, který… Namáhavé polknutí, v ústech sucho, srdce v krku.

 

 

Lucius se ani nepohnul, věnoval mu tichý, intenzivní pohled, souhlas vepsán v něm. Souhlas, prosba, zoufalá touha.

 

Draco váhal, části mysli na něj křičely, jak je tohle špatné…

 

 

"Ať se rozhodneš jakkoliv, Draco…" promluvil Lucius tak tiše, že i Draco měl potíže jej slyšet, "ty jsi to jediné, na čem mi ještě záleží…"

 

 

A Draco se rozhodl. Zbyli jeden druhému, Lucius připoután k Malfoy Manor silou zákona, jeho syn silou lásky ke svému otci. Odpustil mu, když se jim snažil po válce zajistit bezpečí, respektoval jej za odvahu vypovídat proti Smrtijedům, a navzdory všemu, co se stalo, jej vždy v hloubi duše miloval.

 

 

I jemu se vkradly do očí slzy, jakmile si skrze hromadu emocí přebral to, co mu otec řekl. Veden srdcem a láskou v něm se sklonil a střetl se s Luciusovými rty uprostřed cesty, líbal jej pomalu a něžně, polibek to byl slaný od slz, které dál stékaly především po Luciusových tvářích, některé stihl setřít palcem, některé se dostaly až k jejich ústům.

 

 

Cítil prsty, jak se mu zarývají do boků, neměl tušení, jak dlouho jeho otec tohle chtěl, nikdy se neprojevil, nikdy…

 

 

_Jsi to jediné, na čem mi ještě záleží._

 

 

Nechal úvahy odplout, byly zbytečné. Mnohem důležitější bylo Luciusovo objetí, přitáhl si jej k sobě do křesla, držel jej v náručí a Draco kolem něj obtočil ruce, vnímal jeho teplo, jeho… lásku, která mu byla tak dlouho odpírána.

 

 

Užívali si přítomnosti jeden druhého, Draco se střídavě divil tomu, jak se tohle celé během jednoho dopoledne semlelo, vždyť před dvěma hodinami byl ještě venku, na hřbitově… Neměl pochyby o tom, že matka by tohle neschválila a už vůbec ne to, k čemu jednou dojde. Věděl to, viděl to v otcových očích, že to chce a sám… když cítil horko, sálající z druhého těla, když cítil, jaký to má na něj nečekaný vliv… věděl to.

 

 

Jenže matka mu několikrát už od školních let říkala, že si k sobě najdou cestu. Nemohla tušit, že to bude trvat tolik let, že se toho ani nedožije, ale věřila v to.

 

 

A oni si cestu našli. Jinou, než jakou si přála, jinou, než by zřejmě chtěla, ale našli. Našli vzájemnou úctu, respekt a ještě něco víc, mnohem víc, co dokázali pochopit jen oni dva. Po tom, co prožili během války, jim záleželo už pouze na tom druhém. Na tom, že jim bylo umožněno být spolu.

 

 

* * *


End file.
